Congestion increasingly impacts telecommunication service. Despite improvements in radio access technology (RAT), demand for services and increasing use of specific services, such as video streaming, often results in poor user experience. To mitigate congestion, operators of telecommunication networks implement quality of service (QoS) control at both the air interface and the backhaul/transport. At the air interface, a scheduler or other RAT component may utilize QoS traffic classes in allocating resource blocks of radio frequency (RF) spectrum. At the backhaul/transport, cell site routers (CSR) of cell sites and a mobile switch office (MSO) of the core network of the telecommunication network operator, which serve as edge routers for the transport network, may also utilize QoS traffic classes in allocating resources of that transport network. However, operators to not coordinate the resource allocation and congestion monitoring at the air interface and backhaul/transport. As a result, resources may not be fully utilized.